Werewolves
Werewolves '''are a species of supernatural shapeshifters who take the appearance and traits of wolves. Transformation '''Pureblood Werewolf - '''Purebloods are werewolves that are born with the "werewolf" gene who once approaching maturity, go through a transition from a human into a werewolf. Purebloods control their shifting much easier than bitten werewolves, and are naturally destined to become Alphas. '''Bitten Werewolf - '''Bitten werewolves are former humans who are turned by a Alpha Werewolf from a bite under the Full Moon, when a Werewolf is strongest. The bite will spread through their body as an infection that will either kill the victim or cause them to become Werewolves themselves overnight. They struggle more with their shifts than a Pureblood, and require a lot of experience to adapt to their new life as a werewolf. Types of Werewolves '''Alphas - Alphas are the most powerful breed of Werewolves that are recognizeable by their glowing red eyes. In order to become an Alpha, a Werewolf has to be chosen by their dead and resigning alpha by their Alpha energy force choosing them, kill another Alpha to attain their position as leader of a pack or form a new pack by gaining the loyalty of other Werewolves. Betas - 'Betas are the second most powerful and most common breed of Werewolves. They are recognizeable by their glowing yellow eyes. To become a Beta, one has to be bitten by another Werewolf or be born as one. '''Omegas - '''An Omega is a term used to refer to a lone wolf, a Werewolf without a pack. Omegas are virtually no different from Betas, though they lack the power that comes from the support of a pack. Packs Werewolves are generally social creatures that will seek out and form packs to increase their strength and form relationships. Similar to real wolves, the desire to belong to a pack is natural instinct based on social needs and security. Packs can vary in size and power, but are always dominated by an Alpha, the strongest wolf in the pack. The Alpha is viewed as the leader of the pack and other Werewolves will form a hierarchy below him. Werewolves in a pack will often display a strong pack mentality and will be fiercely loyal to each other and primarily to their Alpha Powers and Abilities 'Superhuman strength - 'Werewolves are physically powerful, making them physically superior to humans. This includes single-handefly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat, lift boulders, punch through solid brick and stonewalls, break and bend steel cuffs and chains, rip trees from the ground and bench press many tons of weight. 'Superhuman speed - 'Werewolves can move perceive and react incredibly fast. They can increase their speed to travel short distances straightaway, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened, and the speed of a vampire is inferior to a werewolf. Alpha werewolves are impossible to catch or outrun, and are noticeably quicker than standard werewolves such as betas and omegas, as they are invisible to the visual spectrum when moving at their speeds. 'Superhuman senses - 'Werewolves senses of sight, hearing and smell are heightened to superhuman levels, making them able to see, hear and smell better than the average human. Their sight matches or even is better than a eagle, allowing them to see distant things with amazing clearness, while retaining that clearness while in total darkness. Werewolves have sensitive ears, allowing them to hear with great clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. They can pick up sounds miles away, such as conversations, whispers and others. Their smell is similarly heightened, to we're they can locate anyone using their scent, tracking them by using just their nose. 'Superhuman stamina - 'Werewolves can become physically active for long periods of time without tiring, until the fatigue toxins in their blood start to impair them. 'Superhuman agility - 'The agility, balance and bodily coordination of a werewolf are all enhanced to superhuman levels. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also leap over tall objects, such as high fences, moving vehicles and even reach the height of the rooftops of houses. 'Superhuman durability - 'A werewolves skin is very strong and hard, and their bones are extremely solid, making them difficult to injure and somewhat resistant. Werewolves can withstand strikes from opponents with strength of a supernatural level, falls from tremendous heights and being struck from a car. They can resist the pain of bullets and blades without slowing them down, relying on their healing factor to heal the injuries after. '''Shapeshifting - '''Werewolves alter their human form into a werewolf from anger or the full moon. This can be practiced and werewolves can learn how to shift at will. Most werewolves can use anger to shift. 'Healing factor - 'Werewolves can heal from injures extremely quickly. Werewolves heal from minor injuries such as cuts, bruises, burns within seconds, and more major injuries such as broken bones, gunshots, stab wounds and slashes within minutes to hours, depending on how severe. '''Extended longevity - '''Werewolves possess a natural longer lifespan than ordinary humans and age at a slow rate since turned. Werewolves are said to live for many centuries. Despite this, an Alpha Werewolf is immortal. '''Enhanced immune system - '''Werewolves possess an augmented immune system, enabling them to never be sick, and unaffected by all diseases, poisons and infections, and have a complete immunity to drugs, alcohol and impurities. '''Weather adaption - '''The body of a werewolf is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. '''Razor sharp claws and fangs - '''Werewolves have powerful claws and are able to cut solid walls. Their fangs can tear off and eat human flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of their chest cavity. '''Infectious bite - '''Werewolves saliva contains a lycanthropic infection that transforms a victim into a werewolf or kills the victim, only if a alpha. A bite from any werewolf can kill a vampire, and many other supernataral creatures. '''Lunar empowerment - '''All of a Werewolves abilities such as strength, speed, senses, healing and so on, becomes further enhanced under the full moon. = Weaknesses Category:Species Betas and Omegas 'Wolfsbane - Werewolves who are wounded by a wolfsbane-laced weapon (wolfsbane bullets or blades) will eventually die within an hour or two, if they do not drink the blood of an Alpha werewolf, which cures them. If wolfsbane is used in toxins, it will make them unconscious but not kill them. The skin of a werewolf will also burn from physical contact with wolfsbane. Decapitation - 'As with humans, Werewolves can die from removing their head. 'Werewolves - Werewolves can kill their own, mainly to become the new alpha of their own pack. Older beings - Werewolves are outmatched by older beings then they are. For instance, Tim as an angel, destroyed a werewolf with a mere touch on the forehead. Alphas Older beings - Alpha Werewolves are inferior to beings that are older than them. This includes older Vampires, Demons and Demonic lords, Angels and Archangels, Barbarians and Alphas, and much more superior, powerful and older beings, Death and God. Alpha Werewolves - Alpha Werewolves can be harmed and killed by other Alphas.